beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemma Romain
Gemma Romain is a Mexican ghost. Gemma had cancer and had gone through several doses of chemotherapie until she died in September 1999. She has already passed over to purgatory in 1999, however she comes back in 2010. She comes through a door that suddenly appeares in Annie's, George's and Mitchell's house, while Annie is alone. Annie, Mitchell and George, do not like to keep her at the house. Something is strange about Gemma. She smells like a chemistry lab at school and she seems to be scared of something. Annie knows about the men with the sticks and ropes who wait in purgatory for those who pass over. Since Annie rejected her door, the men with sticks and ropes want to come after her. It seems like they also want Gemma. Annie is scared that they might find her, while looking for Gemma. Furthermore Annie seems to have much less energy when she is around Gemma. She feels drained and exhausted. However Gemma does not know where to go and they feel sorry about her, so they let her stay. They want to help her. She tells them that she had a son, called Lee, who didn't visited her often while she has been in hospital suffering from cancer. In June 1999, two months before Gemma died, her son commited suicide. Gemma tells that his friendsThomas Ho, Barry Jones, Chantell Roy and Rebecca Hywel-Jones bullied him, that's why he commited suicide. Mitchell soon finds out that Thomas and Barry are dead, they died because of a drug overdose. Chantell and Rebecca fell into a coma, also because of a drug overdose. Mitchell soon realises that it were Jim Wright and Mrs Wright who gave them the drugs. Mitchell goes to Mrs Wright to talk with her about this. Mitchell soon gets to know that Jim Wright and Mrs Wright were set up by Gemma to kill Lees friends: Rebecca Hywel-Jones, Chantell Roy, Thomas Ho and Barry Jones. She told them that they were selling drugs to young children. She sayed that they even were handing out the drugs for free, so that the children would be hooked. The police could never do anything. The news people did not want to know. Jim Wright and Mrs Wright believed Gemma. Jim Wright asked Gemma what he could do and Gemma told them what to do. She supplied them with a contact, a chemist, who told them how to produce the drugs. They made them at their home. Then they drove to the house. Thomas came outside and they gave him the drugs for free. They told him that he should test the quality of their wares. Thomas threw a party together with his friends. Two of them fell into a coma, the other ones died. When Jim heard of this, he went to Gemma. He figured out that Thomas, Barry, Chantell and Rebecca weren't selling drugs, they were just kids themselfs. Gemma died a day later with a smile on her face. As she dumped Jim Wright and Mrs Wright in, they did not go to the police. The wanted to protect themselfs. As Mitchell tells Lee about all this Lee gets very angry. He says that his friends weren't bullying him. They were just joking around and for him they were all he had. He tells Mitchell that he killed himself because of a depression and because of his mother Gemma. When he was a child he had to life with his mother. His father had left his mother because he said that he had the feeling that she soaked the life out of him. However his father still remained in contact with Lee and always told him, that he has left Gemma but not Lee.Years later Lees father had a new family and they weren't in contact any longer. So his friends and flatmates Barry Jones, Chantell Roy, Rebecca Hywel-Jones and Thomas Ho were all he had. They were his escape from home. And Lee had finally managed to get away from his mother Gemma, who had always soaked the life out of him. Then she suddenly suffered from cancer. He had to go there again. Lee commited suiced as he was suffering suffering from depression and couldn't bear to be with his mother again. When Lee hears that his mother has killed his friends, he soaks the life out of her like she has always done, even when she was alive. Now Gemma is unfixed, ungrounded and just an echo in the air, like Lee and his friends had been before, for eleven years. Mitchell, Annie and George are unable to see Gemma anymore, however she is still around. Lee however joins his friends and they all pass over together. Category:Ghost BBC Novel Category:Ghosts Category:Character BBC Novel Category:Characters Category:The Road Category:BBC Novels